


White Elephant

by ladyflamingo



Series: Wild Horses [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ivy fucked up somewhere, bad things will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflamingo/pseuds/ladyflamingo
Summary: Drizella wakes up in a whole new world as Ivy, but not everything was executed the way she planned.





	White Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a series, now. They're going to be small, unsorted stories/flashbacks that you can only really understand till the end (just like the damn show). Overall, it'll be an Drizella/Henry series, but each story is going to be different, and might not have the two of them in it, together. Like this one. Read anyway?

Ivy woke up in her large penthouse apartment. She lifted her pink sleeping mask from her face, momentarily taking in the sustaining red kissing her eyelids red, and that’s what she opened her eyes. And she smiled. It worked. It had all worked. She had memories. Memories that were her own, and weren’t exactly her own. She sat up, straight. Something was wrong, though. Something she hadn’t planned, something that got through the curse. Her head turned with muscle memory before she even heard the door open. 

“Ivy!” Jacinda scolded, half-dressed in this other world’s style. She wore silm-fitting trousers, a colorful and…

“That’s my Chanel jacket!” Ivy said, before she could stop herself.

Jacinda smirked and stuck an almost ridiculous pose, “Looks better on me,” she replied sassily, and it did, “Now get your butt out of bed—your mother will kill us if we’re late, and we all know she’ll make me do the grunt work.”

Ivy had no words for what was going on, “Um, just…go on ahead. I’m not feeling well.”

Jacinda frowned, “Should I call up the doctor?”

“No,” Ivy replied sharply, “I just…need some rest. Convince Mother to let you work the front desk, and I’ll do the grunt work from home.”

Something in Jacinda’s eyes was concerned and wary, “I can stay with you—“

“—Jacinda. There’s no reason for Mother to be mad at both of us.”

This seemed to convince her sister, who pulled her beautiful, wavy hair into a neat ponytail, “Okay. But call me if you need me, I’m serious, okay? Love you,” she said on her way rushing out of the door.

“Love you, too,” Ivy said quietly, utterly confused and actually a bit fucking peeved. 

—

A few minutes later she heard the door slam, and swung the lush covers off her body, not even bothering to to wear her slippers. The cold ground was a bit familiar, and the rush of her body being hit by the air conditioner reminded her of another time as well. She realized her hair was cut fashionable short and tousled, and her night dress was something she’d be stoned for wearing in _their_ world, silky, short, black, with lace trimming. Just impractical, really...but...she loved it.

Ivy didn’t have to think about where Jacinda’s room was. They lived together, they were sisters, they were best friends, and it wasn’t supposed to be this way at all. She hadn’t been that cruel to anyone in particular. Well—she separated Hook from Alice, and Alice from Robin, Regina from…well. Most relationships were mixed and torn, the only solid one was supposed to be her’s, her mother’s, and Anastasia’s. But she had a lifetime of memories with Jacinda. And those memories included Anastasia. 

She wasn’t awake, Ivy knew she wasn’t, but something that Jacinda--Ella-- did put a dent in her plan and what she sacrificed in order make it happen. 

Ivy walked into Jacinda’s room, and it was quite different from her own. Ivy’s was luxurious, glamorous, and art deco. Jacinda’s was a little more eclectic, with splashes of color to counteract the creams and golds of Ivy’s. She only took in a moment, realized she’d seen all of this before (or was made to believe so), and starting going through her sister’s things. 

“What happened?” she muttered to herself, “How the hell did you pull this off?” She turned around in the room, quietly, of course, into bedside drawers, wardrobes, looking nothing in particular. Until—something on a small, gold table drew her closer. It was something that, to a visitor, to someone who didn’t know Jacinda, would never notice as anything but decoration.

Her feet walked her slowly across the room, her eyes still and wide, staring at the item that could foil everything she worked for. Her dark heart was gripped with something like panic, but mostly anger. Ella. Sweet, courageous Ella who had thought in that last moment before the curse took them over that she could save them all, including Drizella. Ivy picked up the small white elephant from it’s place, her hold so hard it might crack. “Ella,” she said aloud, her voice quiet and contemplative, eyes wide and glassy, “What did you do?” she cocked her head and sighed regretfully…

“Now, I’m going to have to kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this is just going to be a fun au that I'll visit from time to time. I've got the stories in my head, so it won't forever to update. Thanks for putting up with my shit.


End file.
